


Scout Leader Daichi

by petrichorica



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, NSFW, daichi was totally a boy scout, i was forced to write this dont look at me, rope kink, very nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3728242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorica/pseuds/petrichorica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request from an anon that went a little overboard. Daddy kink and rope kink Daichi. Please forgive me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scout Leader Daichi

**Author's Note:**

> People on the internet like to request dirty things. I write the dirty things. It got out of hand so I figured I'd share it with the lovely people of ao3.

Daichi was surprisingly adventurous in the bedroom. Not that you minded. He liked to try something new every once in a while, and he’d blindfolded you and told you it was a surprise. You sat on the bed blind in your undergarments, patiently awaiting your surprise.

You felt the bed dip as Daichi settled in front of you, his presence radiating heat. Your breath sped up as you felt yourself grow more excited and impatient.

“(name), give me your hands.” Daichi said, his voice low. You presented your hands to him, drawing in a large breath. He took hold of one hand as he pushed you back onto the pillows, extending your arm above your head to the bedpost.

You could sense him above you, and then suddenly gasped as you felt something rough wrap around your hand. Was that rope? So that was the surprise.

Daichi tied both of your hands to the bedpost and removed your blindfold. Your flushed face gazed up at him as he smiled down at you, already undressed.

“Nice tying skills there, boy scout~” You grinned. He winked and grinded his hips against yours. You gasped and leaned your forehead on his shoulder.

“I hope you don’t mind not using your hands today, but I plan to use this time to pleasure you.” He stated rather casually. You gulped and nodded, and Daichi pressed a kiss to your collarbone.

His lips traveled down your body, pressing kisses to your neck, chest, stomach, and navel. He palmed you once through your underwear before sliding them off your hips and down your legs.

His hands slid up your legs as he positioned himself over you and gave you a bruising kiss. His fingers brushed over your sex and you gasped into his mouth.

“D-Daichi! Please!” You whimpered as his fingers continued to ghost over you. He chuckled into your neck as he plunged two fingers inside of you. You gasped as he began to thrust them at a torturously slow pace. He curled his fingers in just the ride place and you arched into him. “S-Stop teasing you asshole.”

“A-a-ah, that wasn’t very polite. What are you supposed to say?” He slowed his fingers to a stop and you whined. You mumbled something under your breath as you desperately rutted against Daichi’s fingers.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” He scissored his fingers and you cried out.

“D-daddy.” You said slightly louder and Daichi smiled. “Louder.”

“Daddy!” You gasped out as his fingers sped up. “That’s what I like to hear~”

He removed his fingers and you whined. He slid his boxers down his toned thighs as you strained your wrists against the rope. He grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and tore open a condom with his teeth.

“Are you ready?” You nodded as your chest heaved. He suddenly thrusted inside you and you cried out, hands straining against the rope. Daichi stayed still for a minute before beginning to rock back and forth. He picked up a steady pace and grunted.

He cupped your face in his hands and kissed you deeply, thrusting roughly into you. You cried out into his mouth and he swallowed your sounds, taking a hand off your face to angle your hips higher.

He lifted your legs onto his shoulders and sped up his pace. You moaned loudly and he ran his hands down your body, pinching your nipples. You cried out and reached your limit, your eyes squeezing shut and your back arching. You strained against the ropes and curled your toes as Daichi followed suit, speeding up his thrusts. He groaned as he released, burying his head in your neck.

“Are you gonna untie me, Scout Leader Daichi?” You breathed out, chest heaving. He chuckled and wiped sweat off of his forehead.

“Maybe.”         


End file.
